


Вирали

by achenne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, F/M, Mpreg, POV First Person, Transformation, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achenne/pseuds/achenne
Summary: Легенды сохранили истории о сиренах: морских женщинах, которые околдовывали своей песнью мужчин, якобы чтобы их утопить. На самом деле, все немного иначе.
Relationships: Man/Mermaid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Вирали

1.

Меня зовут Калеб Милн. Да, фамилия как у того парня, который придумал Винни-Пуха, хотя меня чаще награждают прозвищем в честь персонажа, а не автора. «Ты похож на плюшевого мишку», — говорила мне моя бывшая жена Пейдж, когда еще у нас все было хорошо, а потом иначе как «мерзким жирным уродом» не называла. Даже в той липкой тине, которую еще обозначают «бракоразводным процессом», делала упор на то, какой я отвратительный и как ей было некомфортно заниматься со мной сексом, а ее прикормленный француз-адвокат — Дюуи, что ли, его фамилия, долговязый тип с пошлыми усиками, — все пытался доказать, мол, я Пейдж буквально насиловал. Не в прямом смысле, конечно, это она бы не доказала, но своим ужасным внешним видом — точно.

Наверное, я и правда так себе, не мистер Вселенная и не герой влажных девичьих снов: почти триста фунтов веса при росте 5,8«. С другой стороны, я и в день нашего знакомства не был изящным принцем из сказки, но прежде Пейдж не жаловалась. Просто иногда люди устают друг от друга, а недовольство становится отвращением. Не с моей стороны — я не хотел разрыва.

Она получила, что хотела: две трети дома, два из трех банковских счета. Каким-то образом я остался почти без всего, но не в деньгах дело — в конце концов, я неплохой программист, всегда могу заработать не только на кусок хлеба, но и на стейки-гриль с ящиком пива. Гораздо хуже оказалась та пустота, которая приходит после того, как все судебные дрязги закончены. К тебе приезжают специальные грузчики и забирают вещи, описывают имущество, клеят желтые стикеры и ленту, словно в фильмах про убийства и обнаруженные в палисадниках трупы.

Я не выдержал.

Бросил все — у меня тоже есть адвокат, пусть он, вернее она, мисс Лиам, разбирается с тем, что осталось. Пусть продают дом, который все равно уже ничем не похож на идеальное семейное гнездышко. Пусть делят счета. Я открыл новый, чтобы перевели средства от продаж и разделений — и решил, что больше не хочу видеть ни Пейдж, ни кого-то еще.

С моей профессией всегда можно договориться на удаленную работу. Босс отлично все понял, в конце концов, он и сам прошел через подобное дерьмо. Тебе повезло, Калеб, сказал он, что вы не завели детей, а то пришлось бы в сто раз хреновей.

Я промолчал тогда. Пейдж была бесплодна: что-то ей удалили еще лет десять назад, я никогда не вмешивался и не просил объяснений. Детей хотел, но не настолько, чтобы настаивать, меня устроил бы приемный. Наверное. Пока мы об этом не думали, в конце концов, нам всего-то по тридцать семь, еще полно времени подумать о том, когда можно взять ребенка.

Теперь все планы превратились в призрачную дымку, а развеять ее должен тропический остров-рай — остров Боракрай на Филиппинах, где я снял небольшой дом прямо на берегу Тихого океана. Пальмы, песок, прозрачная вода и тишина, — я выбрал место, где почти нет туристов. То, что нужно.

Ступая босыми ногами по теплой кромке прибоя, я думал: пусть не получилось семейной жизни, но не значит, что я не могу наслаждаться тем, что есть.

2.

Этот остров похож на хрустящее печенье, десерт с молоком, целый набор из Старбакса, как будто господь бог пытался сделать себе двойной латте в огромной чаше океана, но потом забыл, отвлекся на что-нибудь сверхважное, вроде Всемирного Потопа или Распятия, и забыл про не до конца приготовленный кофе. У берега вода совсем светлая, особенно на фоне бледно-золотистого и очень ровного песка, дальше она становится ярко-синей до ожога сетчатки. Неподалеку есть коралловый риф — он не прямо возле берега, чуть подальше. Парень по имени Энрике, который устраивал меня в снятом доме, объяснял, что туда разрешено плавать, главное — ничего не трогать, не рыбачить, не пытаться выломать кораллы. Зато кормить рыбок можно — они там огромные, цветные и наглые, как обожравшиеся корма кошки.

Я поселился в домике, который определенно не дотягивал до гордого имени «вилла». Если честно, он и на трейлер-то едва бы потянул, с другой стороны — все необходимое от водопровода до холодильника есть, чего не хватает — можно заказать по интернету либо через Энрике. Я сделал выбор в пользу местных деликатесов, вроде адобо из свинины, бульона с моллюсками и десертов на основе кокосового молока. Местное пиво было пресным, как вода из-под крана, но привередничать не стал, устроило и такое.

Я представлял недовольную Пейдж с ее вечными комментариями по поводу моего меню, моего веса, что-то вроде: «Калеб, ты уверен, что тебе нужен второй бургер? Калеб, в обычном пиве примерно триста калорий в бутылке».

Были времена, когда я старался при ней есть только полезную пищу, какие-нибудь капустные котлеты и салат из зеленых листьев с ягодами годжи, а потом тайком выбирался к местному МакДональдсу за двойным Биг Маком с колой, наггетсами и МакФлурри; но здесь некому командовать и некому выдавать ценные советы.

На самом деле, я гораздо больше двигался — грех не поплавать, когда перед тобой бесконечная лазурь океана, а жара сбивала аппетит. Может, Пейдж впервые лет за несколько лет сказал бы, что я делаю успехи, потому что джинсы, которые я едва застегивал стали немного свободны, а дряблый жир превратился в мускулы. Я не становился изящным и стройным, скорее превратился в того типа из диснеевского мультфильма про тропический остров. Если бы у меня были дети, я бы знал лучше.

Удаленная работа позволяла погрузиться в философские размышления. Жить, почти не контактируя с людьми — отдельное удовольствие. Я давно подумывал выбраться в город и пообщаться с местными, но что-то останавливало.

В один из дней я почти собрался, а потом, сам не зная почему, решил сплавать на тот самый коралловый риф.

Теперь, оглядываясь назад, думаю: наверное, не стоило, но это как все те истории в фильмах про заброшенные дома с призраками на чердаках или в подвалах, как легенды об индейских кладбищах и полях, куда прилетают пришельцы, чтобы забрать корову или тебя самого, познать своим рептилоидным разумом, как устроены теплокровные млекопитающие, а вместо «спасибо» оставить круги в траве.

Теперь я ни о чем не жалею, ведь именно в водах кораллового рифа — там, где глубокая вода снова становится тепленькими «сливками» божественного латте, где древние окаменелые выросты напоминают застывшие в агонии пальцы, я и встретил Вирали.

Вирали — это сирена. Не та, которая пожарная или сигнальная, конечно же.

Вирали — существо из гомеровских гекзаметров, того самого, где «гнев, богиня, воспой Ахиллеса, Пелеева сына» и все прочее. Хитроумный Одиссей приказал закрыть уши своим соратникам, а себя привязывал к мачте, чтобы услышать дивное пение. Предположим научное обоснование — гипноз и воздействие на бессознательное, я не слишком разбираюсь в психологии, зато «немного» смыслю в самообучающихся нейронных сетях. Именно так «работают» сирены, в том числе, Вирали, хотя они обучаются медленно.

Вот, как это произошло со мной.

Я выбрался на коралловый риф рано утром, до рассвета. На Филиппинах светает очень рано, в четыре утра уже можно рассмотреть, словно оранжевую мандариновую мякоть на горизонте, а потом густая синева океана покрывается пятнами бликов, солнце выпрыгивает прямо в холод неба, словно надеясь остыть, и весь остров становится сплошным солнцем. Я заказал в первую неделю у Энрике плотные жалюзи, потому что люблю просыпаться заполдень и вообще всегда считал себя «совой», а потом как-то незаметно для себя перешел на образ жизни даже на жаворонка, а рыбы, которые на рассвете активнее всего. Жалюзи задергиваю днем, чтобы не мешали полуденному отдыху, все равно в самое пекло лучше не выглядывать из тени и из-под кондиционера.

Утро было обычным — они здесь все одинаковые, в том же смысле, в каком одинаковы жемчужины. От красоты дух захватывает, стоишь босиком на мелком и мягком, как ковер, песке, тупо лыбишься. Потом привыкаешь.

Я поплыл дальше «буйков», наслаждаясь своими обновленными навыками. Тогда и услышал Вирали, ее песнь, ее призыв.

Одиссей был полным идиотом, если правда хотел послушать это.

Песнь сирен некрасива. Ничего общего с оперными дивами или даже рок-концертом. Если кто-то вообразил себе Монсеррат Кабалье или Оззи Озборна — мимо. Ни то, ни другое. Вирали звучит как стрекот и бульканье, клекот, невнятный писк. Эта безумная какофония заставляет замереть и захлебнуться горько-соленой водой, но не слушать это невозможно, не плыть навстречу — тоже.

Нейролингвистика похожа на алгоритм, который человеческий мозг расшифровывает на уровне самого примитивного кода и точно так же примитивно исполняет протоколы — на уровне бессознательного, потому что сознание ничего не успеет вякнуть, когда подкорка уже определилась с приоритетами. Стимул-реакция. Если бы я был биологом, наверняка, проанализировал бы Вирали с точки зрения эволюции; настраивали ли эти создания свою вторую сигнальную на людей? Или просто приманивали любую добычу: на глубине лучше подходит свет, как у тех удильщиков с фонариками и зубастыми пастями, но чем ближе к поверхности — тем мельче эта монета по сравнению с солнцем, приходится выдумывать новенькое.

Я едва не пошел ко дну. Захлебнулся и забился, хотя отплыл от самого рифа всего-то футов на сорок, полная ерунда, просто растерялся и забился в воде, в отчаянном приступе паники норовя выбраться — не на сушу, к источнику звука.

Тошнота, невыносимый ужас. Кровавые пятна перед глазами. Выворачивающая наизнанку жажда — как мечтать о глотке воды после трех дней в пустыне; как пить соленую океанскую, отравляя себя смертоносными электролитами.

Вирали звала меня, и я видел ее, захлебываясь и умирая. Это было прекраснее любого видения со светом в конце тоннеля, ангелами и прочим крылатым сбродом — блестящая серебром и радужными сполохами фигура с ее мучительной, больной и неодолимой, как ударная доза опиатов, песней.

Вирали меня вытащила на риф. Потом я ее спрашивал, и она дала понять, что совсем не хотела утопить. Гомер, конечно же, наврал, или Одиссей наврал, или они оба. Сирены никогда не были врагами людей; если судить с точки зрения опять же биологии — мы слишком близкие виды.

Они охотились на морских тварей, питались рыбой и разными там моллюсками. Но иногда на зов откликались те, чьи предки выбрались на сушу и не захотели потом возвращаться обратно в море. Нормальное гауссово распределение эволюции: некоторые обезьянки остались сидеть на деревьях, другие взяли палку и сунули ее в огонь, ну а третьи нырнули обратно в морские пучины и заново обросли чешуей.

Я помню, как она меня вытаскивала, между прочим. Сирены миниатюрнее людей, Вирали ростом, наверное, около четырех футов пяти дюймов, весит едва ли восемьдесят фунтов, похожа на узкую рыбку с блестящей радужной чешуей. Обе ноги сращены, образуя широкий и удобный для передвижения хвост, плавники на обеих руках от плеча ниже кисти, на спине треугольный выступ — издалека и в толще не слишком прозрачной воды ее можно принять за акулу. Лицо похоже на человеческое, если бы не жабры, которые открываются от нижней половины лица, от щек и дальше вдоль шеи. Жабры усиливают сходство с рыбами, и уж точно никаких роскошных локонов Лорелеи из Рейна — хотя перья плавниковых выростов, похожие на хвосты аквариумных гурами, можно принять за волосы.

Конечно, когда я тонул, я не разглядывал Вирали, только кричал и бился, пока она с упорством и странной для маленького узкого тела силой, выталкивала на поверхность кораллового рифа. Острые кораллы ткнулись в спину. Я понял, что потерял плавки и остался с голым задом, невольно закрылся: белый и сморщенный от воды пенис прижался к паху, в ягодицу вонзился осколок коралла. Романтика — дальше некуда.

— Ч-что ты? — выдохнул я.

Не «кто».

Что.

Тогда я не видел в этом сияющем переливами чешуйчатой радуги существе ничего, кроме чудовищного порождения каких-то галлюцинаций, а может быть, розыгрыш Энрике или каких-нибудь незнакомых до сей поры соседей. Она не была похожа на что-то реальное: блеклые глаза под густой «рыбьей» пленкой-защитой от воды, плотная кожа, вся из мелких чешуек, а где их нет — толстая и прочная, как у дельфина. В большом и безгубом рту шевелилось сразу два отростка-языка, вместо носа — тонкая пленка, на поверхности она стала менее плотной, показывая, что существо может дышать и воздухом, хотя это не так комфортно, как фильтровать океаническую воду.

Я моргал, думая о чем угодно — о тупых пранках, о маскарадных костюмах, о том, что у меня между ягодиц острие гребаного коралла, одно неверное движение — и насажусь, словно на кол, а еще хотел вновь окунуться в воду — и в песнь Вирали, несмотря на весь ужас.

— Ч-что ты такое, — повторил я, и моя сказочная Русалочка, которая вовсе не собиралась отказываться от своего голоса ради никому не нужных ног, ответила чуть хрипловато, но вполне различимо:

— Вирали.

Тут бы сказать, что я мгновенно прозрел и бросился в объятия, презрев страх и ксенофобию, но увы, я схватил оставленную на выступе рифа оранжевую в зеленых стилизованных пальмах гавайскую рубашку и принялся лупить мокрой тканью прямо по лицу и плоской груди существа. По-моему я даже орал «убирайся» или «мерзкое чудище». Вирали отшатнулась, почти мгновенно ушла на глубину.

Я далеко не сразу успокоился и осознал, что жив и меня вообще-то спасли, а еще теперь мог подтянуть сползшие плавки, успокоиться и осмыслить. Подполз к кромке воды и вытошнил соленой водой прямо в океан, распугав желтых и бело-синих рыб.

Уже дома меня вырубило на несколько часов, а проснувшись, я понял, что пахну рыбой, в отросших волосах водоросли, так что списать все на дурной сон не получалось. Потом я целый день игнорировал работу, слонялся по своему маленькому домику, пил сначала кислое местное пиво, а потом местный же — весьма неплохой, — черный ром с колой и льдом. Решил записать, пока помню, все, что случилось, ограничился какими-то обрывками, по которым теперь восстанавливаю мелочи, а цельная картина все равно размазанная, как ослепляющая чешуя на солнце.

Фиксирую теперь, наверное, упустил самое главное. Как бы то ни было, я ведь вернулся к Вирали.

3.

Ни пиво, ни ром не помогали: я слышал звук-зов в голове, словно песню-«ушной червь», которую никак не выкинешь из памяти, но она тебе нравится, и ты невольно покачиваешь носком в такт виртуальной мелодии.

Вместе с этим стрекотанием уползала к пальмам и дальше сама реальность, а запах рыбы и водорослей — морской соли, йода и едва заметный — гнили заполнил не только дом, но и переносицу, ту часть мозга, что отвечала за восприятие запахов.

Вечером еще заглядывал Энрике, пригласил на какую-то вечеринку, сказал, что подгонит симпатичных девчонок потусить «ну и все остальное», — он сделал характерное движение, словно натягивая нечто на бедра, и я отвернулся. Видимо, у меня на лице было какое-то странное выражение, Энрике отпрянул, спросил, здоров ли я.

«Нормально», — мне оставалось пожать плечами и допить пиво. Хотелось спать. Утреннее приключение с Вирали осталось где-то на периферии мыслей, зыбкой рябью, я сомневался, что это был не сон.

Вирали, Вирали.

Имя пульсировало, как свежая рана или след от укуса москита, который все хочется расчесывать до крови, разнося яд по капиллярам.

— Тебе надо отвлечься, чувак, — сказал Энрике. — Ты тут совсем закис.

Я рассказывал ему про Пейдж и все это дерьмо с разводом.

— Подумаешь, с бабой разбежался. Найдешь себе тысячу других, эй. Давай, выбирайся.

— В другой раз, — сказал я.

Пульсация усилилась. Треск, стрекот, пение. Ныряй в глубину и плыви.

— Ладно, как скажешь. Че-нить надо?

— Как обычно, еда, пиво... можно еще рома, ага. Скину на карточку.

Мне как раз оплатили за завершенный проект по нейросетям, с моей подачи появился очередной робот, который помогает сделать идеальную фотографию и отличает кошку от собаки, а пугач из магазина игрушек от настоящего пистолета при осмотре в аэропортах. Перечислили неплохо, как раз хватило проплатить аренду на полгода вперед, хватало и на все необходимое. Справедливости ради, цены на райских островах, если ты не богатей, которому облизывают пятки, вполне доступны простым смертным.

Энрике добавил что-то вроде — загляну завтра или после, ага, спасибо, ответил я ему, а потом быстро закрыл дверь. Где-то вдалеке расшвыривал тонкий белесый песок старый джип моего приятеля. Сквозь этот звук пробивался шелест прибоя и клекот существа, которое назвало себя Вирали.

Вирали, Вирали.

Я повторял имя-название, не знаю что, завороженно и совсем без страха — может, мне стоило преисполниться невыразимым космическим ужасом из богомерзких древних глубин, словно персонажам Лавкрафта, столкнувшимся с обитателями Иннсмута, да только у Боракрая ничего общего с каким-нибудь мрачным туманным городом. Здесь рыбки яркие, много солнца, бесплатные кокосы растут всего в полусотне футов от моего дома, а если идти по пляжу, то найдешь вовсе не полусгнившие, покрытые тиной и слизью руки мертвецов с торчащими из темно-зеленой плоти обглоданными костями, а красивые ракушки.

Я не боялся Вирали.

Я ждал, когда увижусь с ней снова — и прямо ночью вышел на берег, позвал ее тем звуком, который мог быть ее именем или чем-то вроде «ты идиот», «тупоголовой жирный кит», а может, «убирайся отсюда».

Вирали-Вирали.

Я позвал, потому что хотел, чтобы она ответила — так и случилось.

На сей раз к коралловым выростам я не подплывал, даже на мелководье ноги не рискнул мочить, ходил по берегу, и ровный ленивый прибой осторожно касался ступней. Еще подумалось, что за все время ни единого шторма, хотя слышал, выбираясь в город, будто случается всякое, вплоть до настоящих тайфунов. Но буйство стихий по-прежнему оставалось легендой, как Сцилла или Харибда, ну или как сирены — это тогда я обозвал существо из моря именно так, прямо под ритм несмолкающей в голове мелодии. Круглая красноватая луна плыла за макушками пальм, когда я позвал Вирали, а ее чешуя почти сразу же заблестела радужником, словно целые сутки она дожидалась только меня. Инстинкт охотника? Вараны кусают своих жертв, а потом терпеливо бродят неподалеку, пока укушенный не подохнет от яда. Не самая приятная догадка, я едва не схватил завалявшийся камень, почему-то так и не ставший мелким желтовато-белым песком, чтобы запустить в существо.

Она появилась вдалеке, сверкая своей чешуей. Вместо камня я достал телефон, чтобы заснять на камеру неведомое создание, выложить на Ютуб, получить миллион просмотров, полмиллиона лайков и столько же дизлайков, пару десятков срачей в комментариях о фейках, постановках и шапочках из фольги, но остановился, и словно обрывая какую-то нить, которая определяла меня как «нормального человека», положил мобильник на песок, а сам шагнул в воду.

— Вирали, — повторил я тот единственный звук из засевшей в среднем ухе какофонии, который запомнил.

Я осознавал все, никакого дурмана. Навязчивая мелодия меня не контролировала, вопреки легендам о сиренах.

Ну... или совсем немного. Алгоритм выбора всегда простой, формула «если, то» с двоичным вариантом, нужно только направить, когда необходим конкретный результат, поэтому ставятся определенные триггеры. Те самые, которые помогают отличить пистолет в багаже от детской игрушки. Если-то.

Если Вирали и «зацепила» меня, как рыбак — рыбу, то я все еще мог взять телефон и выдать ее существование Ютубу, но вместо этого погрузился в воду по лодыжки, потом по колени, с запозданием осознал, что так и не снял пляжных шортов цвета хаки, решил: да черт с ними.

— Вирали, — я будто пытался напеть мелодию-«ушной червь».

Она не приближалась: чересчур мелко, наверное, ей было неудобно там, где только мальки сновали, а может, опасалась человека. Мы смотрели друг на друга. Лунного света хватало, чтобы я рассмотрел ее во всех подробностях — от радужного «плавника» волос до сросшихся ног и немного редуцированных рук, когда Вирали плыла, передние конечности прижимала вдоль тела, чтобы служили вроде руля. Я ничего не понимаю в биологии морских тварей, прикинул эргономику просто, но оказался прав; она вынырнула, медленно моргнула большими белесыми глазами и поплыла вдоль, не удаляясь, но и не сокращая расстояния.

Кстати, тогда я понял, что это самка. Лицо у Вирали совершенно очевидно женское. Если бы ее фото выложили в Инстаграм, алгоритмы распознали бы загримированную девушку негроидной расы.

Она застрекотала снова — очень громко, звук напоминал пение цикад или щелчки метронома, бульканье и помехи, какие можно услышать, если поднести телефон к беспроводной колонке, ничего благозвучного, никаких дивных мелодий. Она повторяла свое — «Вирали, Вирали», и я ускорил шаг, забыв про всякую осторожность, о том, что едва не захлебнулся недавно.

Алгоритм «если, то». Если бы она хотела меня утопить, как те сирены из легенды, то зачем ждать еще сутки?

Вода поднялась по пояс. Дальше — мелководье и коралловый риф, уже знакомое место первого свидания, забавно, я так и подумал о нем. Будто она не была странным созданием, за которое передрались бы все биологи на свете, а я не заурядным мужчиной, на кого едва бы посмотрела бы какая-нибудь местная красотка, если к собственной роже не добавить старичка Франклина. Она звала меня, только меня, никого кроме — и я нырнул к ней, больше не боясь утонуть.

Тогда я думал о сиренах — и о том, что в конце концов любой Одиссей рвет веревки, как бы крепко его ни привязывали к мачте. С другой стороны, Одиссея ждала Пенелопа, а моя бывшая жена даже не соизволила бы поинтересоваться, как именно я умер, получи извещение в траурном черном конверте.

Мне было нечего терять, и я поплыл к Вирали.

4.

Плохо помню следующие...

Не знаю, сколько дней. В ноутбуке копились сообщения от «Калеб, нужно кое-что быстро сделать» до «Милн, твою мать, где ты???» Босс и разовые заказы, все отправилось на дно морское, как дырявая лодка, плохая метафора, но про море — в прямом смысле.

Днем я спал. Отключил телефон, вырубил интернет. Энрике приезжал несколько раз, но я и его игнорировал, только один раз заказал продукты из тех, что не портятся — всякие там сухие концентраты «просто добавь воды».

Воды было слишком много.

Мелодия Вирали теперь звучала у меня не только в голове — в коже и костях, и днем я видел сны о ней, сквозь дрему размышлял о природе существа, которое тогда назвал «сиреной», ну а как еще окрестить морскую женщину с песней-колдовством, даже если это и не песня, а гипнотический ритм?

Днем я грезил, а едва падали на остров стремительные тропические сумерки, шел в воду, где она уже ждала меня, от нетерпения колотила плавниками по растворенной в океане луне.

Я видел в фильм, где немного странноватая леди работает в лаборатории, а потом влюбляется в морское чудище и занимается с ним сексом. Мы его смотрели с Пейдж, отношения уже тогда воняли, как сортир в автозаправке на мексиканской границе, и она еще фыркнула — «всегда такое снимают про женщин, считается, что мужик должен быть чуть красивей обезьяны, а то и уродливей, все равно найдется и на него принцесса». Она выразительно смотрела на меня. Я пожал плечами.

«Хоть раз бы наоборот, чтобы мужик влюбился в чудище», — добавила она. Я не стал ни спорить, не поддерживать, слишком хорошо знал, чем кончаются подобные разговоры: упреками в том, что она-то красавица, а я то еще чудовище, и лучше бы амфибия или тварь с когтями, а не стремный толстый «офисный планктон миддл класса».

Пейдж любила подчеркивать, насколько я ее недостоин, и пару разу, ныряя к — монстру из моря? — к Вирали, думал: ну, на сей раз как? Формально — Вирали чудище и есть, с ее чешуей, сросшимися ногами, рыбьим лицом и плавниками. Ну и я не красавец. Пожалуй, счет один-один.

Не то чтобы я вспоминал бывшую жену, наш чистый дом с этим «скандинавским стилем», белыми стенами и аккуратными «открытыми» полками из экологически чистой древесины. В прошлом остался газон с автополивом, который все ломался, его приходилось чинить, офисные сплетни, вечный запах табака и кофе, холодная кровать гостевой комнаты, где я привык ночевать последние несколько лет. Это мое прошлое, но именно тогда оно рассыпалось и превратилось в какие-то артефакты, по которым только геолог сумеет определить, из какого плейстоцена или голоцена они родом.

Сейчас я пытаюсь его восстанавливать, потому что...

Неважно.

Вирали лучше. Она звала меня из теплой воды, и я брел по мелководью, чтобы нырнуть там, где торчали выступы уже знакомого рифа, далее сразу же начиналась глубина. Вирали ловила меня, позволяя держаться руками за шершавые и одновременно скользкие от водорослей выступы, вокруг сновали рыбы. Иногда я раздевался заранее, но чаще она стаскивала плавки — шорты не надевал после первого раза, когда они уплыли и остались на дне океанском, ну или их выловили местные жители в полусотне миль отсюда.

Она заворачивала меня плавниками — это было как объятия. У нее нет грудей, но я все равно отпускал колючку рифа, чтобы потрогать если не покрытое чешуей место, где у людей соски, то губы с двойным языком. Вирали начинала стрекотать быстрее, жабры часто открывались, демонстрируя ярко-розовую мякоть. Оба языка она резким движением вталкивала мне в рот — мягко, но без ласки. Я научил ее поцелуям, но Вирали они не понравились, неудобно — зато она стискивала рудиментами пальцев мои бока и живот, заставляя неловко выгнуться, и терлась мягкими чешуйками. Вагина у нее закрыта чешуей, когда Вирали не возбуждена, но языки выскальзывали изо рта и быстро облизывали мою шею, соски, она как будто кусала, норовя прихватить побольше мяса — в первый раз я здорово испугался, решил, что хочет сожрать. Языки твердели и били, как плети, но стрекот усиливался, с ним и мое возбуждение, я хотел только, чтобы она раздвинула свои чешуйки, открыла свое отверстие — чуть ниже живота, но скорее вдоль, как глубокая рана или еще один рот, еще более жадный. Этим «вторым ртом» Вирали проглатывала мой член и извивалась. Внутри она была неожиданно теплой, словно подтверждая эволюционное сходство, они не рыбы, они гуманоиды; и тогда порой я думал — считалась ли Вирали сумасшедшей у сородичей, женщиной, которая влюбилась в уродливого наземного монстра.

Но она пела и пела, и я отпускал опору коралла, чтобы обнять ее, проникнуть глубже — что-то в ее вагине словно затягивало. Вирали трепыхалась, все ее плавники царапали до крови, а языки слизывали каждую каплю.

Сказал бы, что «тонул» в ней — но это избито, правда?

Впрочем, так оно и было.

Меня хватало на два-три раза за ночь. Я позволял Вирали засовывать языки себе между ног, любила облизывать член после того, как я кончал. Пару раз она затолкала пальцы мне в задницу. «Эй, давай с этим поаккуратнее», — от неожиданности едва снова не захлебнулся. Она прочирикала свое «вирали» с извиняющейся интонацией.

Мы не только занимались сексом, на самом деле. Она не могла говорить, должно быть, из-за другого строения глотки и врезанных в шею жабр, зато быстро освоила мобильный телефон, который я положил в прозрачный пакет, чтобы не «умер» от морской воды. Мы вместе смотрели видео на Ютубе, ей нравились клипы каких-то этнических групп, где кто-нибудь обязательно играет на укулеле, а другой бьет в шаманский бубен. Набирать слова у нее тоже получилось, хоть и не сразу — и я спросил, откуда она умеет читать и писать. Вирали пожала плечами, шлепнула хвостовым плавником по воде и уплыла на дно. Я позвал — эй, ты чего, обиделась, но она вернулась минут через двадцать со старой книгой, от которой мало что осталось, а еще с целым ворохом неплохо сохранившихся ламинированных меню какого-то ресторана, винной карты, черт знает, чего еще.

Я перебирал меню и положил на «бортик» рифа поросшую моллюсками книгу.

— С «Титаника», что ли... — только и покачал головой. — У тебя, должно быть, там куча сокровищ, золото и серебро, а?

Вирали чирикнула, и конечно же, на следующий день нашей встречи притащила потемневшее от воды и старости ожерелье с зеленым камнем, в котором даже такой профан как я не мог не опознать настоящий изумруд с перепелиное яйцо размером. Даже не хочу знать, сколько стоит такая штука. Я бы сказал Вирали вернуть ожерелье на место, но боялся обидеть, и теперь прячу под фундаментом своего дешевенького дома нечто, на что можно купить целое бунгало, а может, и пару.

Эта история напоминала все те, где белый мужчина находит прекрасную дикарку, учит ее читать-писать — ладно, Вирали умела, знакомит с цивилизацией и превращает в настоящую леди, заставляя отречься от собственной культуры.

Но нет — я не пытался ее изменить, просто приходил неделю и две, и ночи стали днями, она набрасывалась на меня, втягивала своим ртом-влагалищем всегда готовый член — должно быть, дело в стимуляции мозга, стрекот-музыка по-прежнему жил в голове и командовал мною, — и я ничего не хотел знать и понимать, кроме нее. Приносил ей чипсы и ром, пиво и сладости, ей понравились конфеты, остальное отвергла. Отдал телефон — мол, пусть будет твоей игрушкой, только про пакет не забывай, а то сломается. Вирали принесла еще пару колец с рубинами и бриллиантами, какую-то карту девятнадцатого или начала двадцатого века, набор столового серебра и пригоршню жемчужин.

По-моему, ей просто нравилась еще одна традиция в дополнение к сексу и пению, но она оставалась сиреной; той, что приманивает моряков, заставляя забыть о семье и доме, о мире людей.

От ее ласки я ходил в синяках и кровоподтеках, царапинах и следах побоев, но в паху начинало сладко ныть, стоило коснуться свежей раны. Вирали заставляла меня соединяться с ней все чаще, до пяти раз за ночь. Мы выбирались на мелководье — я держал ее на руках, пока двойной язык хлестал по щекам и губам, а всегда готовое отверстие раскрывало чешуйки.

Когда я пытался отдышаться после «марафонов», она гладила и царапала меня, морская соль разъедала ранки, кровь утекала в океан и становилась им. Иногда я начинал строить гениальные планы — мол, продам все ее находки, куплю виллу с огромным бассейном, крытым или закрытым, будем жить вместе. Конечно, понимал: невозможно — пока я всего лишь скучный айтишник, который сбежал от тягот семейных драм греться на южном солнышке, а пронюхай журналисты о давно потерянных кладах, начнется шумиха. А если узнают про саму Вирали, про мою сирену...

Даже думать не хотелось, а еще, конечно же, я не собирался силой удерживать ее где бы то ни было.

Она никогда не принадлежала мне, но все равно в те дни я был счастлив, надеюсь — она тоже.

5.

Я прятался от людей, но Энрике нашел меня спустя пару недель... месяц? Не знаю, я давно не открывал ему, когда он стучался днем, говорил, что сплю или занят, или плохо себя чувствую, все это было правдой. Еще до того, как отдал Вирали телефон со всеми привязанными картами, перечислил ему приличную сумму, чтобы привозил необходимое — и чтобы не трогал, и на какое-то время хватило, но потом южная манера заботиться о ближнем взяла верх. Это отличие от чистеньких пригородов Нью-Йорка, например: в цивилизованном мире во главе угла частная собственность и право на землю, ты сдохнешь гораздо раньше, чем к тебе вломятся с желанием спасти.

Энрике, конечно же, вломился.

— Калеб? Ты тут нахер живой? Бля, воняет, как будто кто-то сдох, — выдал он. Позднее утро пробивалось сквозь плотные шторы. Я не тратил времени на уборку все это время, повсюду валялись пластиковые бутылки, жестянки от консервов, пачки из-под чипсов. Прежде мусор следовало вывозить или относить самостоятельно, специально нанятые люди помогали не зарасти грязью, но бытовые подробности цивилизации отошли не то, что на второй — на десятый план. Электронные часы показали: одиннадцать. Дня. Я с трудом проснулся.

— Чего тебе надо?

Он отшатнулся, и я с запозданием осознал: вылез из спальни в чем мать родила. Стирка постельного белья и одежды тоже стала лишней. Я был чистым — океан смывал всякую телесную грязь

— Калеб, ты болен? Обдолбался? В ломке? Ты какого сраного хера творишь, твои друзья меня в жопу оттрахали — куда ты провалился, а ты, мать твою, тут превратился в ебучего Робинзона, — на десятом отборном ругательстве речь его стала невнятной. Стрекотание Вирали куда разумнее, подумалось мне.

На заваленном барахлом клетчатом диване лежало полотенце. Я обернул его вокруг бедер, полагая, что остальное не должно смущать.

— Я... решил немного отдохнуть.

— Отдохнуть, — эхом откликнулся Энрике. Он был мокрый от пота, смуглая кожа казалась черной, волосы слиплись водорослями. Он выглядел старше меня, хотя едва исполнилось тридцать, но жизнь на райском острове не похожа на Эдем, если ты вынужден обслуживать белых ублюдков, пригоняя им жратву, телок, наркоту и прочие приятные мелочи.

— Депрессия, — соврал я.

Конечно, он слышал, что у каждого себя белого должна быть депрессия. Еще кризис личности и среднего возраста.

— Опять из-за бабы?

Я не мог вспомнить лица Пейдж, но кивнул.

— Не только... мне надо было осмыслить кое-что.

Энрике озирался по сторонам, едва не наступил в лужу — это была обычная вода, вылившаяся из некрепко закрытой бутылки, брезгливо скривился и отступил.

— У тебя тут полный свинарник. Пришлю завтра Марию с девочками... не в том смысле, убраться, ну там...

— Не нужно. Я приберусь.

Попытался улыбнуться.

— Ты это. Своим приятелям с работы тоже маякни, ага?

— Да. Конечно. Телефон утопил... новый привезешь, ладно?

— Без проблем.

Мне хотелось спать, а еще завернуться в сырую простыню, я и прежде так спасался от дневной жары, чтобы не переплачивать за электричество кондиционера, теперь влага приобрела сакральный смысл.

— Ладно тогда...

— Слушай, — я остановил его, открыл рот, чтобы сказать: у меня тут пара штуковин, за сколько такие можно загнать на черном рынке.

— Чего?

Энрике явно не терпелось поскорее убраться прочь.

— Привези всяких... смарт-браслетов. Часов. Игрушек заводных, только чтобы водонепроницаемые.

— Ты чего, с кем-то познакомился? Баба с детьми?

Энрике явно хотел покрутить у виска, но я пожал плечами, и он буркнул свое «ладно». После его ухода, я шлепал босыми ступнями о липкий пол, понимая: стоит все-таки убраться в «свинарнике», именно тем и занялся, потратил часов пять, а то и больше. Гора мусора скопилась в специальном баке за домом. Сортировать поленился, заплачу потом мусорщикам. Сонливость улетучилась, песня Вирали в голове затихла — и вот этому я не очень радовался, взглянул на часы: скоро вечер, скоро наше свидание. Ах да, ноутбук.

Я открыл крышку. Ворох сообщений отовсюду — от Фейсбука до переписки в корпоративном чате, — унес бы меня не хуже всех тайфунов вместе взятых, но я просто отписал каждому, что ухожу, увольняюсь, идите все нахрен. Одних жемчужин хватит до конца жизни, а они не клады, спросят — отвечу «нашел», пусть доказывают. Но проще решить вопрос через Энрике. Когда-нибудь.

Пока мне хватало денег, ему я перечислил с хорошими «чаевыми». Голова болела от усталости, но привычная уже песня сирены манила в океан, и я бросился в объятия Вирали.

Запомнил тот день не только потому, что Энрике нашел меня, попытался вытянуть к реальности, а я послал все к черту практически официально. Еще в ту ночь Вирали была особенно ласкова, даже не кусалась и не царапалась, а все гладила меня по животу, и мою руку устраивала на собственном — чешуйки щекотно топорщились под ладонью. Мы занимались сексом всего один раз, на большее меня бы не хватило, но и она не требовала, а прижималась и лизала щеки и грудь, и снова живот, и песня ее стала другой. Теперь я хорошо понимал интонации — она обещала «все будет хорошо», как будто успокаивая, как будто узнала о неприятностях, но советовала не волноваться и повторяла, мол, любит меня.

Я ей верил — тогда и после, когда кое-что изменилось.

6.

На следующую ночь она перестала меня звать.

Стрекочущая песнь сопровождала много недель, я привык и почти не замечал — так люди не слышат биения сердца, пока оно здорово, а вот если пробежать стометровку, пульс будет колотиться в ушах. По крайней мере, если ты не спортсмен, а тип вроде меня.

Я проснулся вечером, как обычно, не сразу понял «что-то не так», началось со смутного беспокойства, но я еще принял душ, разобрал покупки — Энрике оставил записку «РАЗГРИБАЙ СВАИ ПРАБЛЕМЫ». Я сквозь пока еще невнятную муторь посчитал орфографические ошибки, хмыкнул. «Не так» усиливалось. Вечерняя духота навалилась горячим одеялом, а потом швырнуло в холод, я поймал себя на том, что сижу на ступеньках, трясусь и царапаю лицо.

И мне страшно — гораздо страшнее, чем когда едва не утонул, а вытаскивало из пучины чудище морское.

— Вирали.

Я вскочил, обругал себя: эй, Калеб, с каких это пор ты заделался неврастеником и ловишь панические атаки? «Что-то не то» — какого хрена?

Ответ пришел сам: пустота.

Песнь сирены ушла, осталось «ничто». Я кинулся к берегу. Записку кинул на берег, ее унесло порывом ветра.

— Вирали.

Океан молчал. Выступы кораллового рифа напоминали торчащие из-под земли кости сгнившей туши животного.

— Вирали!

В воду кинулся как был, в трусах и футболке. Намокнув, ткань противно прилипла к коже, тянула на дно. Рот наполнился солью и горечью: я звал Вирали, пытаясь одновременно плыть, но никто не отвечал. Ногу свело судорогой, а может, опять шибануло паникой, я ухнул на глубину и глотнул сразу полгаллона, закололится жуком в стакане, почему-то думая: сейчас буду тонуть, но она меня спасет, она ведь...

Ну да. Любит меня.

Мне удалось выбраться обратно к рифу. Двойником того первого дня, вытошнил мерзкую горькую воду. Вирали молчала — что хуже всего, внутри, в коже и костях, в клетках и резонансом нейронных связей — тоже.

Я просидел до утра на выступе, пока пальцы рук и ног не стали белесыми в синеву от морщинок мацерации, но каким-то образом добрался до дома. В ту ночь я не умер, но следующие суток пять жалел об эдакой неудаче.

Я никогда не принимал наркотиков крепче травки в колледже, а вот надираться приходилось даже отвратительнейшим в мире сочетанием виски, сладкого кофейного ликера, дешевого пива и какой-то то ли текилы, то ли просто самогона из травы с газона. Неделя после исчезновения Вирали была худшим похмельем в кубе, четвертой степени, геометрической прогрессии. Оно нарастало: сначала я решил, будто простудился, проторчав целую ночь неподвижно в воде, но затем озноб и ломота в суставах сменились тошнотой. Дважды я едва добежал до туалета, а когда попытался отодвинуть жалюзи и впустить в душную спальню хоть немного света, сполз и грохнулся прямо там, спасибо — ничего не сломал. Зато валялся несколько часов беспомощной тушей, думая о всяких там выброшенных на сушу китах, вот уж идеальное сходство. Я даже не могу сказать, что тосковал по Вирали, если подразумевать любовные муки, я не Ромео и мне не четырнадцать.

В те редкие мгновения просветления, когда я не выблевывал внутренности и не валялся на полу, колотясь от жара и озноба одновременно, сравнивал именно с похмельем, ну или ломкой. Организм очищался от токсинов мелодии Вирали, думал я. Жаль, предпочел бы умереть отравленным, все лучше блевотины и артритной боли в суставах.

Спустя неделю стало полегче, я вроде бы выздоравливал — боль ушла, вместо тошноты проснулся голод. Откуда-то опять появился Энрике, он же сообщил, что наведывался несколько дней назад, хотел даже «скорую» вызвать (у тебя же есть страховка, да?), я ему запретил.

— Ну и правильно. Подхватил какой-то вирус, наверное. Что-то вроде желудочного гриппа. Уже лучше.

Деньги утекали довольно быстро, но на еду хватало. Я заказывал пиццу с ананасами и кокосом, бургеры, поджаренную с бататом тилапию, много карри и прочего со специями, один раз заплатил сотню баксов за знаменитый балют, хотя прежде брезговал живыми цыплятами в яйцах. Плавать не хотелось. Пейдж сказала бы, что я еще отвратительнее, чем прежде, но она осталась в другом времени, Вирали — тоже, и мне было все равно. Тупые сериалы и сердцевина саговой пальмы с кокосовым молоком вместо мороженого. Типичная депрессия по причине личной драмы — тоже как это показывают в сериалах.

Разумная часть подсказывала: хватит. Это было странно, то, что случилось, но пора выбираться на свет, если угодно. Да, обещал я себе. Завтра восстановлю контакты, начну работать снова, а лучше — поеду куда-нибудь еще. На Аляску — подальше от тропического пахнущего солью воздуха, кофейного океана и ядовитых песен.

Завтра, повторял день за днем, но не мог себя заставить ничего сделать, а потом стало поздно — ну или поздно было уже давным-давно, просто я тот еще тормоз и очень нескоро заметил... изменения.

Трансформации. Назову это так.

Депрессия или нет, но в последнее время я разобрался с мусором и пресловутым «свинарником», на самом деле, всегда терпеть не мог грязь. Уборка успокаивала, я даже размышлял — мол, хорошо, что эта история с Вирали закончилась. Все собирался отыскать ее подарки, спрятанные под слоем песка, и выбросить обратно в океан. Мне почти удалось вернуть нормальный режим: утро начиналось не позже девяти — душ и все прочее; в ванной барахлила лампочка, но полумрак мне не особенно мешал. Брился я все равно не чаще раза в неделю.

Изменение я скорее ощутил, чем увидел, прямо когда намыливался гелем с неизменным запахом кокоса, они везде тут суют чертов кокос.

Фигура у меня всегда была достаточно пропорциональна — в том смысле, что не один живот торчит на тонких ногах, многие говорили, что воспринимают скорее массивным, чем просто толстым. Я подкачался плаванием и приключениями с Вирали, потом скинул за счет болезни, а после набрал с этим постоянным голодом, так что не особенно обращал внимания. Как-то вот не до кубиков пресса все было.

Но теперь живот стал налитым, неприятно натянутой кожей — словно огромный пузырь с плотной пленкой, я провел ладонью и подумал о водянке, о токсическом поражении печени или еще каком-то дерьме вроде этого, а потом о мертвых рыбах со вздувшимся белесым брюхом. Я выскочил из душа в одной кокосовой пене вместо одежды.

Потом я стоял у большого зеркала в спальне и ничего особо не думал.

Может, «твою мать».

Может, «что это за ебаная херня».

Живот действительно увеличился, а кожа стала полупрозрачной, покрытой росчерками вен — и намного светлее на фоне остального загара. Эпидермис превратился в пленку. Под ней что-то шевелилось — мелкое, вроде тысячи червяков, каких-то неведомых паразитов.

Удивительнее всего, меня не стошнило.

Я просто накинул халат и сделал то, что мог человек в такой ситуации: открыл ноутбук и старый добрый Гугл. Окей, что делать, если ты подцепил неизвестную болезнь, что превращает твое брюхо в аквариум с микроскопическими тварями.

Что это и когда умру. Насчет умру — не сомневался, но почему-то не паниковал и не торопился звонить в «скорую», да и про завещание вспомнил мельком.

Интернет ничего не сообщил, зато я тогда взялся классифицировать все, что произошло, тогда назвал Вирали «сиреной» из-за ее наркотической мелодии. Несколько часов спустя тупо перещелкивал с вкладки на вкладку.

Хотелось есть. Я пошел на кухню, от вчерашнего позднего ужина оставалась порция мяса с овощами, рисовые пирожки, десерт из манго. Я достал десерт и полил его горчицей, запил подкисшим кокосовым молоком. Идеальное сочетание. В кухонном шкафу стояла бутылка рома, и я в общем-то собирался надраться до потери памяти — это ведь логично, когда умираешь от неизвестной болезни, похожей на паразитов, правда? — но запах алкоголя отталкивал.

Самое странное: я ничего не боялся.

Ни болезни, ни смерти. Ни тогда, ни после, когда трансформации продолжились.

7.

Все видели подобные фильмы или читали в книгах: какой-нибудь парень плюхается в чан с радиоактивными отходами или его кусает муха-мутант, он начинает превращаться в неведомую хтоническую тварь, но вместо того, чтобы побежать к врачу, сидит дома, а то и заворачивает руку, которая стала щупальцем, в перчатки и свитера с длинными рукавами. Бредово, дальше некуда.

А все-таки именно так я и поступал.

С каждым днем кожа на животе истончалась. Он немного увеличивался, не очень сильно, но заметно. Я теперь был полупрозрачным, пленка ощущалась очень тугой, словно налитой. Внутри сновали мелкие «паразиты», в которых можно было разглядеть очертания, похожие на мальков.

Или крохотных младенцев.

Я решил записать все, что происходит со мной, но было бы странно переходить к настоящему, минуя предпосылки.

Кожа тугая и налитая. Как пузырь. Я мало двигаюсь, стараюсь не беспокоить живот. Чувствую себя неплохо.

Мальки растут.

Возможно, они мною питаются. Почему я еще жив, почему функционируют внутренние органы — желудок, печень, кишечник, никаких особых проблем, хотя и тянет на странные сочетания, вроде орехового крема с корнишонами.

Почему?

Гугл не помогает, но я почитал кое-чего про эволюцию и различные теории; предполагаю: эти «мальки» создали собственную «сумку»-резервуар, переработали абдоминальный и висцеральный жир на питательные вещества.

Не буду скрывать: несколько раз я брал нож — самый острый из тех, что хранился на маленькой кухне, доставал из ящика стола и подходил с ним к зеркалу. Прижимал лезвие к животу-аквариуму, пленка поддавалась, готовая лопнуть, как налитая соком кожица крыжовника. «Мальки» принимались метаться. Я убирал нож.

Энрике заглядывал несколько раз — и я вел себя точно так же как все эти идиоты из фильмов и рассказов, натягивал самую свободную футболку, шорты, делал вид: ничего особенного не происходит, да, мне уже лучше, знаешь, может, скоро выберусь, надоело сидеть сычом. Нет, не сейчас и в клуб не хочу. Другой раз.

Деньги заканчиваются. Надо что-то придумывать; и я не имею в виду нож или попытку вырезать «мальков», скорее уж отдать Энрике пару жемчужин; он надует меня на половину суммы, но я согласен.

Живот стал совсем прозрачным. Громадный пузырь. Мальки тоже большие, их штук двадцать или тридцать.

Они действительно похожи на младенцев.

8.

Должен ли я испытывать ужас или отвращение к тому, что происходит и продолжает происходить со мной?

Логичный ответ: да, как и обраться к врачам, попытаться рассказать эту историю — я стал бы знаменитостью, а может, меня забрали бы в застенки какой-нибудь секретной лаборатории.

Но я просто продолжаю считать дни, иногда сбиваясь. Рассветы все такие же розовые, а закаты быстро становятся темно-фиолетовой пригорелой корочкой на пироге неба. Красиво.

Энрике порой заезжает. Я обещаю «через пару дней», вру, отговариваясь срочной работой. Футболка не очень скрывает раздувшийся живот, но не думаю, чтобы Энрике обращал внимание на пузо какого-то мужика, аквариумная же прозрачность с почти сформированными зародышами остается тайной.

Конечно, это именно зародыши. Конечно, я давно понял, что именно со мной сделала Вирали, и даже есть несколько теорий по поводу того, каким образом ей удалось — некоторые виды паразитируют на других, их детеныши убивают носителя. В водных глубинах много эндопаразитов, некоторые выходят на сушу, чтобы заразить млекопитающих, а потом возвращаются обратно.

Впрочем, «паразиты» — неправильный термин. У «мальков» почти человеческие лица — если приглядываться, они похожи и на Вирали, и на меня.

Я скучаю по ней.

Не по песне-наваждению; голова у меня «чистая», все следы "отравления" исчезли, а то и не было никогда, обычный токсикоз или вроде того.

По ней самой.

В очередной раз достаю нож и подношу к животу, стоя у зеркала: как насчет прекратить все, Вирали? Тебе бы понравилось?

Я не сделаю этого, но собираюсь снова пойти искать ее — она не откликнется, не сомневаюсь, что ж, тогда останутся эти записи, прямо как в сюжетах про обезумевших жертв непознаваемого ужаса из морской пучины. Не жалею ни о чем — я сам пошел на зов, было бы преувеличением сказать, что Вирали полностью поглотила волю, так или иначе, она спасла от одиночества и тоски, и мне бы стоило поблагодарить ее за самый невероятный «курортный роман» на свете.

Ночью пойду ее искать.

Может, вернусь утром — или нет. Я подготовил все документы, завещать особенно нечего, оставил записку Энрике о "подарке"-жемчужинах, а драгоценное колье пусть останется тайной, как и прежде. Не хочу, чтобы сюда пришли другие люди, что бы ни случилось. Информацию по сиренам пусть выискивает кто-нибудь другой. Никаких якорей, пора уходить в море.

Еще я могу взять нож и отпустить своих-ее детей, уверен, они уже достаточно большие и выживут за пределами моего организма.

9.

Океан статичен и переменчив. Один и тот же пейзаж, вон там поодаль две пальмы, одна кривая, вторая как будто тянет первую за шкирку. У линии прибоя после прилива много водорослей, а отливы здесь не очень заметны, только теперь я задумался, что «моя» часть острова находится в бухте, созданной все тем же коралловым рифом. Очень вовремя, знаю.

Да какая разница.

Вот что имеет значение: я пришел на пляж и позвал Вирали.

Она не отзывалась, час и два, хотя слуховые галлюцинации подбрасывали мне обрывки стрекота-пения, а слезящиеся глаза и сбоящий мозг рисовали картинку женской фигуры на горизонте, пару раз я забирался в воду — это довольно сложно в моем нынешнем положении, двигаться вообще тяжело, — и возвращался, обманутый.

Что ж, решил я, нужно уходить. Она не откликалась столько недель, с чего бы что-то изменилось?

Когда на горизонте снова мелькнул полупрозрачный радужный блик — отражение лунного света и воды, я даже не замедлил шага, впрочем, я ковылял со скоростью одноногой утки в пустыне, и второй раз оглянулся.

Вирали появилась из глубин океана, словно и не уплывала никуда… хотя нет. Я заметил изменение в ее фигуре сразу же, всегда узкая и тонкая, она теперь напоминала поплавок, точно такой же пузырь живота казался с прозрачной пленкой и мальками внутри казался вдвое более гротескным, чем на моей тушей.

\- Что за…

Она застрекотала вслед — иначе, без призывности. Настойчиво. Я прыгнул в воду со всей своей китовой грацией. Окатил ее брызгами.

Она помогла мне доплыть до «нашего» выступа, прикоснулась ладонью к своему и моему животу и поцеловала; это был именно поцелуй — без хищных двойняшек-языков, безгубый рот коснулся моего неуклюже и определенно извиняющимся жестом.

\- Ты могла бы предупредить, — сказал я.

Она пожала плечами. Еще один «скопированный» жест.

Мальки в ее животе были точно такими же, как в моем, и она не выражала никакого беспокойства.

\- Они меня убьют?

Она покачала головой.

Ладно, я не отслеживал все изменения в своей анатомии, а теперь еще и подумал, да какая разница. Вирали вернулась.

Плыть было легче, чем когда-либо. Раздутый живот не мешал. Вирали обнимала и неумело целовала меня всю ночь.

Изучая информацию о жителях моря, попадался я и на статью о подобном способе размножения, но пролистнул; мы никогда не выбираем лучшее, ну или это я такой пессимист. Я называл ее «сиреной», как тех женщин-чудовищ, что околдовывали и убивали персонажей Гомера, а ведь все гораздо проще. Вирали не родич обычным рыбам, скорее — морским конькам, единственному виду, у которого самка и самец беременеют одновременно, оба вынашивают потомство. Вероятно, биологи бы ответили на вопрос, почему Вирали выбрала не представителя своего вида, а довольно далекого родственника, может, это вопрос генетического разнообразия. Если считать легенды древности правдой, легко предположить: те гомеровские сирены вовсе не хотели утопить Одиссея и его команду, всего лишь разнообразить генофонд.

Я предпочитаю верить, что она просто полюбила меня.

Дитя моря, что нашла свою судьбу с сухопутным чудовищем.

Скоро утро. Не буду ждать ночи, вернусь к Вирали пораньше — она отзовется, точно знаю, она обещала больше не пропадать, и я ей верю, как не верил ни единому человеку. Она больше не пользуется своей песней. Не нужно.

Она говорит, что все будет хорошо. Я представляю своих детей: загадочных морских созданий, может быть, они уплывут куда-нибудь в другие тропические моря или своими глазами увидят ледяные берега Антарктиды.

Вирали обещала, что все будет хорошо — и я действительно отметил, что организм перестраивается не только животом-аквариумом. Похоже, с «родами» проблем не возникнет; а еще я заметил пока очень тонкую и редуцированную чешую на ногах и едва не срезал что-то похожее на заостренный плавник на подбородке.

Может быть, не только мои дети будут рядом с матерью, но и я сам однажды войду в теплую воду, что касается острова Боракрай, чтобы следовать за Вирали в теплых течениях, холодных провалах и вечно слушать ее песню.


End file.
